No Way Of Returning
by Maikio
Summary: No one expected a hollow invasion, no back up and most of all, a hole in the sky. As the hole widens, Ed and Al find themselves with no way of going back. Will they have to become shinigami for eternity? Oc's! Mild EdRuki! For xXRukiaHitsugayaXx


**Ok, so I got another stupid, annoying, irritating, one heck of an itching urge to make another fanfiction. Frankly enough, I never expected it to be about Full Metal Alchemist. I don't watch a lot of it but it's a good anime/manga. **

**I hardly watch it now and im not putting in much info about the FMA bit. Im putting in more Bleach. I apologize, but since I completely forgot about FMA, I read some fanfiction, I still couldn't remember much, then I deicided to go watch it all over again. I did but stopped after about 10 episodes, since I couldn't be bothered to watch any more (hehhehe, me and my laziness).**

**So sorry, guys. I completely forgot about FMA, I haven't watched it in, what? About 3 years. Right now, I don't get angry if I get a spoiler in that show because It was my fault I didn't keep watching.**

**Note: I never so liked this girl named Winry. Sorry but yeah...so I won't be including her much, in fact I hardly will! Yes that is right, I am horrid. Inside my fake cheery face I have a wicked plan being made in my super evil mind! Oh Goodness, I feel like Im watching Family Guy again...**

**Warnings: **

**EdRuki! No, not very EdRuki! Just mild EdRuki.**

**OOCness**

**OCs! Actually there are about 3 of them...though 2 of them will show up in late, late, chapters and one of them, appears...a lot!**

**I also dedicate this to my dear friend, xXRukiaHitsugayaXx**

No Way of Returning

"Aw, come on Al," laughed Ed as he ran faster through the woods. "run faster!" Ed dashed right and left, in and out of the trees, sometimes slowing down for his brother to catch up but had no avail.

"Brother!" moaned the younger alchemist, he panted and huffed as he ran more trying to keep up with the blonde. Ed grinned and came to a halt, he swiveled his head around at Al who was now catching up. Shaking his head, he sighed to himself.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you have such fast legs." chirped Al as he smiled at Ed. Ed returned the expression but said nothing.

It was good being with his brother, as long as his brother was here with him, he cared nothing more.

Edward loved his brother, not as mush as his mother but close. Though, it was hard to tell how much you love someone by just saying it. It was like saying who one a horse race if one of them was 0.5 seconds first and you were watching 50 metres away.

However that was going to change...

"Yachiru!" yelled Kenpachi, obviously, he was using the same voice he always did when talking to the pink furhead. Yachiru continued run crazily, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that she was trying to bite the head of a shinigami child.

"Xcel! Xcel! Xcel! Xcel! Xcel! Xcel! Xcel! Xcel!" grinned Yachiru, using her shunpo to catch the young emotionless boy. Xcel hated being chased around but he tried his best not to care, anyways, over reacting like Ikkaku would just waste his energy.

Dashing even more, roof to roof, Xcel had grown tired and slowed down even though Yachiru was just behind him. It didn't take long for Xcel to notice his shinigami uniorm had come loose near the bottom rim. Sighing, Xcel ducked, in which, his movement was able to dodge the lunge Yachiru had made and this caused Yachiru to hesitantly fall off. Xcel remained silent and did not move, his grey misty eyes slowly watched the pink headed child as she gasped, closed her eyes and waited for herself to bump into the emerald grass.

However, that didn't happen. Just in time, Xcel reluctantly flash stepped off the roof and stopped the pinky headed child from falling. Which in fact annoyed Xcel indeedly, since he was used as a landing cushion. Seriously? Is that anyway to treat a Noble?

Yachiru grinned sheepishly and ruffled Xcel's dark grey hair. It was fun tormenting the young noble but it was saddening that the nole she was annoying didn't take any normal reactions, such as shouting, screaming, back-chatting, throwing a hissy fit or something along those lines.

"Aww come on Xcelly kun, enjoy life," she squirmed. Xcel wasn't convinced and closed his eyes "your only about 3 years older than me and your nearly as serious as Whitey chan and Byakushi kun!" she whined

"I have no purposes to 'enjoy', anyways, we are technically dead," he sighed "and we are in the middle of preparing for the Winter War." he finished, impatiently dragging the enthusiastic pink ball off his back and smugly dusting his blood red haori. He wasn't a captain or anything, he was just a shinigami noble in the 6th division with Abarai Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki was only 40% the reason he was so emotionless and mature.

Byakuya's sister wasn't having much luck either.

"Damn! Do these hollows ever stop?" she growled, stabbing one of the hollows with annoyance.

"Why don't you ask that to them?" screeched Ichigo pointing his index finger at a huge wave of hollows that were invading the sky. Rukia turned pale.

"Why isn't there any backup?" she screamed at Ichigo. Ichigo gaped at her and scowled.

"Does it look like I know?" the orange header screamed back then he stopped. Why were they asking questions instead of answering them.

Rukia flash stepped to dodge one of the hollows gigantic arm stretching over. I caught the rim of her sleeve and had dragged her violently. Rukia gnashed her teeth and used her zanpaktou to cut the rim of her sleeve and step off. The hollow 'roared' and went after Rukia who effortly slashed her sword and cut the domenting hollow in half.

"Ishida! Orihime! Chad! Are you ok?" called out Ichigo who had stabbed a small slimy hollow right in the head. Orihime tried to open her mouth to speak but it was no good, her defenses kept on banging due to the contant thrushing the opponents made.

Luckily, Ishida was able to speak and had shouted, "Yeah, but I thought back up was coming? And where the hell is Urahara and Yoruichi?"

Rukia ducked an attack, "I think Urahara was coming with some back up, he should be here by now!" she replied hastily. Ishida shook his head and continued shooting rapid arrows.

By now, there was a large flock of hollows speading through the sky and each of them carrying an ugy face. Mind you, thats their fault for being such crooked humans...

Kenpachi was silent for a moment and this caused Xcel to deepen his stare at the violent captain. He knew something was wrong, it was pumping in his brain like a rocket shooter. Xcel blinked and stopped the staring before he flickered his eyes towards Yachiru who was gazing into her captains eyes. This made Xcel concerned deeply, something was wrong. Very wrong indeed...

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" sighed Xcel, he knew better than to not ask. Yachiru smiled.

"Xcelly kun noth-" Yachiru was cut off by Kenpachi.

"No something is wrong...somethings definetely wrong...you're right, kid." Kenpahi sighed, getting up. Xcel gnashed his clear white teeth. Im not happy about this one bit, and if I'm not right im getting a dark vibe somewhere, thought Xcel.

"Yo, kid," growled Kenpachi "you control darkness and shadows, right?" he asked, the emotion on his face told Xcel he wanted an answer quickly.

"Not all kinds of darkness but most of it." he sighed. Kenpachi silently huffed, Xcel didn't care.

"Can you sense some kind of energy?" Kenpachi asked. Xcel stiffined a little bit.

"In fact I do. It's getting stronger..."

The three shinigamis were silent. Of course, the captain was mentally smirking, the more trouble the more fun. However, Xcel wasn't having any of it. He snarled quietly and rose up, oblivious to Yachiru who had tried to follow him.

"Xcelly kun? Where are you going?" she panted heavily. Xcel scowled, it was bad enough that he had been used as a cushion. Now he was being driven in an enigmatic circle. Yachiru started running faster.

"W-wait up! Xcel-" Yachiru was cut off once again.

"Im going to check the barracks. If there was a sudden strong pulse of reitsu then everybody should have felt it. If they did they would be carrying orders to investigate." he explained as formaly as he could without trying to act rushed. Yachiru knew where Xcel was going. Where else would he look first?

"Yachiru, I don't think my Taicho would be that pleased if you were to go in." he sighed. Yachiru was ready to throw a tantrum but Xcel had put his hand over her mouth to prevent even a squeak from getting out. Yachiru's eyes turned sly and playful.

Without a second to spare she quickly grabbed the hand and bit it. Xcel's eye didn't widen, he just twitched and closed his eyes. Why did Yachiru have to be so childish even when its serious, even if it was close to death she would smile or do something childish. Yeah...the good die young.

"Heeeey...Xcel sama, what are you doing here?" asked a low voice. Xcel's head turned round.

"Abarai," mouthed the young noble with disinterest, he never so much liked his luitenant "can I ask a question?" Renji's face squinted.

"This isn't about me getting drunk is it?" he whispered, Yachiru had climbed up Renj's back and had tried to mess his hair. Xcel's blinked, why on Earth would he care if the red head got drunk?

"No, I cam-" the Earth shook. Everybody was acting normal. Had they not felt the enormous pulse?

"Did you feel a sudden pulse?" he asked seriously. Renji looked at him blankly.

"Um no?" Xcel felt a rush of blankness and confusion. How come nobody except for Kenpachi and Yachiru feel the pulse?

"This is jamming my day..." he muttered.

"Why?" asked Yachiru and Renji in union. Xcel flickered his grey eyes at the two luitenants.

"Not too long ago, Kenpachi, Yachiru and I had felt an energy pulse. Im not sure if its reacted by reitsu but in this case none of you have felt it." Renji raised an eyebrow.

"A pulse eh? I better call Ichigo-"

"No need." said another voice. Xcel's bored eyes lingered on the blonde man.

"Urahara san. I see you've felt it too, am I right?" Xcel asked, no, ordered.

"Partly. The living world has been invaded with hollows. I don't know why but Soul Soiety didn't know about it." replied Urahara.

"Invaded by hollows hm?" grinned Kenpachi, who had followed the grey header after deeming the courtyard boring.

"Yes. About two hundred coming every thirty minutes."

Yachiru jumped onto Kenpachi's back and waved her hands.

"Thats a lot! But Kenny can beat them all up!" she laughed, energeticlly. Xcel shook his head, smugly.

"Im going." he muttered. All of them looked at the Grey child.

"Where?"

"To the living world. I doubt anybody will be going there so im sending my troops."

"W-we'll just tell Soutaicho. Don't send your troops!" stuttered Renji.

"200 hollows every 30 minutes is serious. How would we last for a day?" Xcel stammered, cluthing tightly onto his zanpakuto's onyx hilt.

"B-but Xcel!"

But there wasn't a reply. There infront of them was just an empty spot.

"Ichigo," shouted Rukia as she panted heavily "look at the hollows! Th...they're opening up somthing in the sky!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He turned around and saw a large gap in the sky, as if it was a blue cloak beig torn by claws.

"Wh-what is that...thing?" he gulped.

"It's getting larger..."

Ed's looked up at the sky and frowned.

Why was there a hole in the sky?


End file.
